Unexpected
by EdwardAteMyPuppy
Summary: The news called her Missing, Evie calls her Snow White. I call her, the girl who changed my life. ExB Cannon couples Rated M for a reason
1. Finding

****Please read and let me know what you think!****

****Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the world.****

****Edward's POV:****

I look at the sunset through my kitchen window. The dingy yellow curtains don't diminish it's beauty in the slightest. The lowering sun reflects off the water, different shades of oranges, reds, and pinks being cast every which way. This is one of the things that I love most about living here in Forks. My entire life, no matter what situation had me up in arms or slightly discontent, the smell of the sea-breeze and the view outside my back door could always make it disappear. My brother Emmett always called me 'gay' when he'd catch me spending my nights watching the sunsets instead of out partying with him. Truth is that life was never for me. Still isn't.

I knew I'd be staying here, in this town that I grew up in. Only leaving long enough to get my medical degree but coming back to work with my dad in his practice. Eventually settle down after I met the right woman, have a few children, and hopefully raise them in the same house that I was raised in. I know it may not seem like much, but I knew this is what would make me happy. Being happy in life is the ultimate accomplishment in my opinion and that's what I was seeking. Things don't always turn on the way you want though.

While I did indeed end up leaving Forks to get my medical degree I came back a lot sooner than I had planned. When my mom Esme was diagnosed with breast cancer it was the toughest moment of my life. In all of my family's lives really. She had always been the root of our family, keeping us sturdy and constantly nurturing us. Seeing her so broken quickly turned all of our lives into a whirlwind.

Eventually I finished my degree in Seattle. The commute was fucking hell but the extra time I was able to spend with Mom during her treatments were well worth it. The cost was another thing. Since I wasn't working I couldn't help Mom and Dad with all of the extra expenses they had since mom got sick. I offered so many times to take out student loans but my father wasn't having it. He said he made a commitment to pay for mine, Emmett's, and Alice's tuition's and that wasn't something he was going to bend on. I tried to get mom to make him see reason but she agreed with him. All of this lead to almost losing our house. The house that I grew up in. The house that held so many memories of my mother so strong and beautiful, laughing at Emmett's jokes no matter how fowl they got as he grew older. Mom helping Alice redecorate her room at least 3 times a year and never complaining. Mom sitting with me, in the quiet of the night on our back porch. Just watching. Just listening. Just being there. For me. With me.

They didn't know it at the time but I did take out a loan. Loans. I was the one that put the offer on the house before it even had a for sale sign out front. I was the one that offered almost 50 grand above asking price. To see the joy on their faces when they heard about their anonymous buyer almost made me feel sick to my stomach, in some way I felt like I was betraying them by lying. It also made me feel brave and strong. To be able to do something like this for my family. I knew I'd be paying for it for a long time, but with the plans that I had for my father's practice I knew I'd be okay eventually. Just like my family would.

My parents found out about my purchasing the family home when they moved into their new house, closer to the hospital for mom, and I "moved" from my old bedroom to the master. As you can imagine, they were furious. After a few choice words and endless tears from mom, we all made up and Alice and Emmett moved back in with me. They were pissed off for a while that I made them pack their things and take them to the new house. I thought it was pretty fucking funny.

I finished my second year of residency shortly after my mom had her last chemo treatment and started working with my father. I finally felt like I was on the right path.

On my 26th birthday, my life had drastically changed again. I had been fishing my last two years of residency working with my father at his clinic and the hours had been crazy. I remember that my father pushed me out the door that night, before I could even finish charting, into Emmett's large ass jeep. They said I deserved a night off and I couldn't argue. It felt weird, going out with my brother to get wasted. It was fun though. That is how I met Tanya. Then I thought her name was Sonya though. I was to drunk to know better and to horny to care. I brought her home that night, into my bed that hadn't had a woman's presence since Jessica Stanley took my virginity senior year. Yeah I was 18 when I first got laid. I was a late bloomer is what my mom would tell you.

Turns out, we didn't use a rubber. Or if we did it broke I don't fucking know. She got knocked up and I knew what I had to do. I had to marry her. I didn't love her but I thought I'd be able to grow to. She was a beautiful woman and seemed so sweet at the time. Little did I know she was more intrigued by the idea of marrying a Doctor than trying to be a family. The first time she saw my bank statement her eyes widened with disbelief. Then I showed another bank statement after my monthly loans were paid. She was still in disbelief, a lot less excited though. I should have been able to see through her then but I was so busy working at the practice and getting shit ready for the baby that I honestly barely even noticed she was there half the time. I sure as hell did notice when she wasn't there after out daughter was born though.

She left her room not 12 hours after Evelyn Joy was born. Leaving behind her strawberry blonde hair and motherly responsibilities. I was absolutely beside myself. How the hell was I supposed to take care of a child by myself? With the hours I worked to support us and not to mention the fact I had zero experience with fucking kids. I'm the youngest for Christ's sake.

My family stepped in for me just like they did for my mom. Only now I was the weak one. I didn't like it. My mom would watch Evie the days I worked and Alice would come by to help clean in the evenings. By that time she was married to Jasper and had a place of her own. Emmett still rented out his room but he was hardly ever home, having just started dating seriously for the first time.

The first three months were the hardest. Evie was colic and nothing seemed to calm her down. One night I was at my wits end and did the only thing I could think of to do when I would get that stressed. I wrapped Evie in some purple fluffy blanket that Alice insisted she had and dragged her rocking chair out to the back deck. The ocean being only 20 yards away, the sound of the waves were loud and soothed my nerves instantly. I sat down in the rocking chair and started breathing deeply through my nose and releasing it slowly. A slow smile spread across my face when I noticed that Evie had stopped crying, her big eyes wide with the new scenery.

"You hear that Evie?" I asked her. She just kept staring at me, still not crying. "It's the ocean. The waves are so big and loud, it really puts life into perspective. Of how small we really are. The smell too, I know you smell the salt from the ocean. The memories this smell will bring you will be filled with joy, because I'm going to make sure you have a good life here kid. I'll live to make you happy. I love you."

This quickly became the routine for Evie and I. On evenings that the weather allowed it, we'd spend them on the deck, just watching the ocean's waves.

The waves now are a lot rougher than normal, signaling the incoming storm.

"DADDY! It's time to walk Gus!" A blur of strawberry blonde curls runs into the kitchen, a panting dog with similar hair color right behind her.

"I don't know kid, the weather is looking pretty shi-... um pretty bad." She gives me a glare that let's me know how close I was to losing another dollar to the curse jar. She probably has her first semester of college already paid for.

"I can wear my new purple rain coat that Aunty Ali got me!" She says excitedly. "Pweeeease." Her bottom lip pokes out dramatically and her eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"I'm going to hurt your Aunty for teaching you that. Alight go get your coat. Grab Gus's leash too!" I holler hoping she heard me because she's already going up the stairs.

I shake my head and smile. She has grown up so fast. 4 years old going on 13. I blame Alice for her attitude.

"Okay let's goooo!" Gus is on his leash, pulling a squealing Evelyn behind him out the back door. I throw the dishtowel on the counter and run out after them, grabbing my coat from the rack by the door.

"LETS PLAY FATCH!" Evelyn yells, throwing a stick she found in the sand a good three feet in front of her.

"It's fetch baby, and let's play tomorrow when the weather is better." She agrees with a pout and dutifully trails beside me, Gus leading the way. Now being in Washington, our beaches are nothing like the ones you see on TV all the time. We have sand but we also have a lot of tree's and rocks that line this part of the ocean as well. The trail that we take is mostly through sand but has a small stretch that goes through the forest on the side of our house.

"NO GUS! You can'ts walk through the twees that way!" Evie is trying to pull Gus back on the trail when he barks loudly and takes off, Evelyn screaming and running behind him as fast as her little feet can carry her.

"GUS GET BACK HERE NOW!" I holler, running after him. By the time I'm able to grab the leash from Evelyn, Gus comes to a stop and she falls forward from trying to stop to soon.

"You okay kid?" I ask while brushing the dirt off of her knees and hands.

"I fine. Nuffin but a flesh one." She says with a big smile.

"You mean a flesh wound." I correct with an answering grin. She glares at me like she always does when I correct her language and marches off to Gus. He's sniffing at what looks like a pile of wet clothes.

"GUS, here now!" I order while grabbing Evie's hand to keep her from investigating. Gus refuses to listen and keeps licking and digging underneath the nasty wet clothes.

"Stay here, I'm going to crab him real quick." I tell Evie.

"Gus what the fuck are you doing." I whisper so I don't get in trouble. When I reach him I grab his collar and pull him away. It is then that I see that what he's been licking has a face. It's a girl.

Eyes wide, I immediately go into work mode.

"What is it daddy?" Evelyn asks loudly while I check the girl for a pulse. It's slow but steady. A good sign.

"Stay where you are!" I order but it's too late. She's already beside me and let's out an ear piercing scream.

"Is her deaf?!" Evelyn cries. I don't even take the time to correct her let alone answer her question. If I don't get this girl inside, she will be dead soon. Standing up I yank off my jacket. I wrap it around her small body, having to push Gus away from licking her face again. She's weightless in my arms. I carry her bridal style, her small head falling back and it is then that I notice all of the bruising. What looks like a massive hand print is around her neck, and she has many other injuries to her face that I can not take the time to look at out here.

"Come on baby, I need you to help daddy. I need you to grab Gus and walk _really_ fast for me. Can you do that?" She nods her head and quickly does I ask. Rain starts pouring down as we reach the house and I run the girl up the stairs and into my room without thinking. Evelyn tries to get in but I can't let her see this.

"I need you to call 911 can you do that? Tell them everything I told you too before. Just our ad-"

"I know I know, our addwess and to come now." I smile at her and tell her she's doing such a good job.

Getting back to the young woman now on my bed, I know that I have to get her warm. A loud crack of thunder sounds and our lights start flickering before they eventually stay dark.

"GOD DAMMIT! Evelyn?! Are you okay?" I holler out my door as loud as I can.

"The phone not work!" she yells back.

"Fuck." I say under my breath. I knew I should have put my cell phone on the charger. This is fucking perfect.

"You got all of the odds against you tonight don't you. How long were you out there?" I ask the young girl while I move her limbs around, listening and feeling for broken bones. Luckily none are found.

"Evie baby, can you get daddy a flash light?" I yell.

"She's in her room with Aiden." Alice rushes to my side with a flash light in one hand and multiple candles in the other.

"When did you get here?" I stop what I'm doing to ask her.

"Don't stop. Work while I talk." I obey immediately.

"We just got here, I saw you running up the porch with her and then I ran to put Aiden in Evie's room." She begins setting up and lighting the candles around my room, giving me enough light to see what I'm doing.

"Will you grab my bag? It's by the front door." Alice rushes to do as I ask.

I grab some blankets from my bedroom closet and by the time she is back with my bag my mind is starting to clear from the adrenaline and I begin to form my plan of action.

"I need to get her out of these clothes." I say, feeling almost embarrassed to be undressing an unconscious girl. I don't know why, I see naked body parts all the time in my line of work. I guess it must be because she's in my bed.

I unbutton her pants and try to pull them off, but they're so drenched they're sticking tightly to her legs. "Hand me my scissors." I say to Alice. She digs through my bag until she finds them and hands them over. Being as careful but as fast as I can, I start at the leg of her jeans and cut up to the top, then repeating with the other leg. After I'm done, Alice pulls them off and I see way more than what I was ever expecting too.

Cuts and bruises cover her thighs and the bruising gets darker, harsher the further up and towards the middle of her thighs. Alice and I both suck in a breath and I have a hard time controlling myself from hitting something.

"Do you think she was..." She doesn't even finish her sentence because she knows I'm thinking the same thing.

"I'll have to check. Hold the flash light for me." After taking off her underwear, I spread the poor girl's legs and do an exam the best the small of amount of practice I've had in this field lets me.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I don't think so. There's no blood or bruising from what I can tell." Alice releases a breath as well and hand me the scissors again. I don't waste any time cutting off her shirt and bra, trying not to look and throw a blanket over her body, tucking in the edges and throwing more blankets on her.

"Should I get in there with her? Alice asks. Normally she is so loud and hyper and it's almost eerie seeing her this calm and collected. However, she always is like this when faced with something so serious. I remember how she was after mom was diagnosed.

"I think the blankets will do for now. I'll check her temperature in about five minutes and if it doesn't get any higher then we may both have too."

I get to work cleaning the cuts on her face and hands with antiseptic and use all of the gauze and band-aids I have. I have to finish her hands using Evie's Hello Kitty bandages. After I finish I take her temperature one more time. It's gone from 97.0 F to 98.9 F. Which is good in terms not being concerned of hypothermia. Not so good in terms of pneumonia. I'll have to keep checking to make sure it doesn't go any higher.

I'm finally able to sit down on the floor at the end of the bed and try to process what the fuck just happened. Alice sits down next to me.

"Do you know who she is?"

"I have no fucking clue, do you know who she is?" I snap. I don't know why, maybe the stress of the situation.

"No I don't. She is young though, maybe she goes to the high school here? Her parent's are probably going crazy looking for her."

"We'll have to wait for the power to come on to do anything. I'm not risking driving her out in this weather."

"DADDY! Can I say hi to Snow White?!" Evie runs into the room with little Aiden trying to keep up behind her. Alice and I are on our feet before they can jump on the bed and take them out.

"No baby, she's really sick and needs her beauty sleep. You can say hi when she wakes up." Is what I say. What I don't say is 'If' she wakes up. By the look that Alice gives me, I can tell she is thinking the same thing.

****New story yo! Tell me what you think.****

****-Bre :)****


	2. Keeping

I'm awoken by a loud crack of lightening. I'm still sitting at the end of the bed, however Alice is not. After listening carefully I can hear her, Evie, and Aiden in hushed voices downstairs. Stretching out, I crack my neck before standing up. The room is dark aside from a few candles that haven't burnt out. I flip the switch by my door just in case the power came back on unknowingly. Nothing.

I hear a quiet grown behind me and whirl around. The girl is still there. In my bed sleeping. I move closer to her, to check her pulse and temperature and notice her brows are furled. If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked like she was in pain. Which made sense, remembering all of her injuries. Her pulse is steady however her temp has gone up to 99.7. A mild fever. Moving to my bag, I pick it up and set it on my dresser by the candle so I can see what I'm looking for. I have some Rocephin, an injectable antibiotic, stashed in there. It wont do much if the girl already has pneumonia but it will do some good in preventive measures if she doesn't. I move to her and sit by her side on the bed. Rolling her to her side, I pull the blanket back to expose the upper part of her buttocks, the fleshiest part on her body and inject the medication. She doesn't even flinch, not that I had expected her too. While holding a cotton ball on the site to keep the medication from coming out my eyes are drawn to another bruise. There on her outer thigh is a perfect hand shaped bruise. It's dark and angry, and looks very fresh. The hand is large and it makes me nauseous to think about why it's there.

Gritting my teeth I cover the girl and stand up. I move to look at her face one more, to see if I can recognize her. Forks is a small town after all. I wouldn't be surprised if I had at least met her once. Though she doesn't look familiar, a dark red stain on the pillow makes me curse out loud. _How the fuck had I missed a head wound?!_

I feel around the back of her head with my fingers and when my touch lands on a soft spot behind her left ear the girl lets out a whimper. "That's it huh Sweet Heart?" I turn her head to the side and am relieved to find the spot has clotted off. If she'd been bleeding out this entire time we'd have a whole new set of issues.

I hear Evie crying downstairs and I know I need to go check on her. I throw another blanket over the girl and head down the stairs.

"Where's my Evie booger?!" I call out.

"Daddy!" My legs are wrapped in unconditional love not two seconds after I see her.

"Hey baby, come 'ere." I reach down and pick her up, hugging her as tight as I can without hurting her.

"Oh Dad, my wungs need oshgen!" She wiggles and giggles until I put her down.

"You've been having fun with Aunty Ali?" I look around the living room and see at least 20 candles, animal crackers, and juice packs all over.

"Uh duh." Alice says with a laugh. She puts down Aiden and rubs Evie's hair as she flies past her to grab some more crackers.

"How is she?" Alice asks when she's by my side.

"As well as she can be considering the circumstances. I'm just wondering if we should drive her to the hospital." I sigh.

"About that." If possible Alice's tone had gotten even more serious. "I knew you were going to propose that. Had you said this 3 hours ago I'd have agreed. But I was thinking, what if she was hurt by someone she knows. What if they are close to her or a family member. If we bring her to the hospital they will find her for sure and who knows what they would do to her!"

My sister is a very smart woman. I tell her as much. "And as much as that is a possibility, she wont be around for anyone to possibly hurt if she's dead. I may be a doctor but I don't specialize in what this girl needs. She could have pneumonia as it is."

"But she might not." Alice interjects. "I just don't feel like we should take the chance."

I think silently for a few moments before coming to a conclusion.

"Okay."

Alice lets out a huge sigh and her shoulders sag in relief. Pulling her in for a side hug I tell her my condition. "If her fever spikes at all though, we're taking her to the hospital. Possibilities be damned."

"Yes sir." Alice giggles before her attention is pulled away by her baby boy trying to detach Gus' tail from his body.

"Gus!" I holler while heading for the back door. He follows dutifully by my side as I grab my coat off the floor that I had discarded in a rush earlier. Putting it on, I open the back door, pushing against the stormy winds before Gus and I are fully outside. I sit on the porch swing Evie and I had built together last summer. I should say I built it while Evie tried to steal my tools to fix her Barbie's wrap around porch.

Gus has his chin resting on my knees, his big eyes seem to be knowing all the thoughts running rampant in my mind just by looking at me."You think I'm making the right decision boy?" I ask while petting him behind the ears. He whimpers before licking at my palm. "I'll take that as a yes." I chuckle.

The peace that I normally draw from being on this porch is interrupted abruptly.

"Daddy! Snow White is awake!" Evie cries through the back door and I'm off of my feet in a flash, heading to my room to face the unexpected.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girl is not awake, but I can see why Evie would come to that conclusion. She's tossing back and forth in the bed, letting out small cries. Some words are unintelligible, others are clear as day. Words like, "Please no, please please." Incessant begging and pleading are spilling from her lips and I run to her side, holding her in place to make sure she doesn't fall off the bed.

"Alice! Get Evelyn out of here now!" I holler. Evie is staring at the girl wide-eyed, and Alice practically has to pry her feet from the floor before getting her out of the room.

"Listen here Sweet Heart. You're okay, no one is going to hurt you." I jostle her a little, hoping to tear her from the nightmare she seems to be trapped in. Her hand shoots out, reaching to grasp on to my wrist. Her touch, though cold, sends what fees like an electric current straight up my arm. I pull back alarmed but her grip is iron clad. I can't bring myself to peel her fingers away, knowing I could some how be keeping the monsters at bay from her mind. The electric feeling calms just as the girl's breathing does and after a few minutes I can barely tell it's there.

"That's it sweet girl. You're safe here. I wont let anyone hurt you." The words that were merely meant for comfort seemed to cement themselves in my mind, becoming a promise I hadn't meant to make but will undoubtedly be kept. "No one will hurt you like this again, you understand? I got you now."

Her breathing has evened out and her grip has loosened. I take the moment to move away and grab the thermometer. Her temperature hasn't gone up which is good. Unfortunately it hasn't decreased either. Going back to my bag at the dresser I dig through it to see how much antibiotic I have left. If the storm lasts as long as the news had been saying I'd need enough to last the next few days. At least until I can drive into town. I here a mumble behind me and turn to see where it came from.

The girl is sitting straight up. Her blanket fallen around her waist and her eyes are staring right at me. They are eerily blank, seeing but not __seeing__. I put my hands up in a surrendering motion and move towards her slowly.

"I found you out by the river here on my property. Can you tell me your name? What happened to you? Do you have any family around here?" I'm speaking slowly but I know this is a lot of questions for her to be bombarded with.

I get to the side of the bed and reach down to pick the blanket up and wrap it around her. "You must be cold, let's cover you back up." She looks down and the first sign of recognition flashes through her eyes. It seems she's noticed her state of undress. Her gaze snaps back up to me and sees how close my hands are to her. Honestly I should have expected what happened next, but nothing could have prepared me for the panic that broke loose.

A piercing scream rips through the girls throat. If the lights had been on they'd have burst from the pitch. My hands can't decide to cover my ears or move to comfort the girl. The latter wins out and I quickly grab the blanket, wrapping it over her shoulders and move away. By this time Alice and Evelyn have run into the room to see what's happening.

"What did you do?!" Alice screeches. She moves towards the girl who seems to just realized there are more people in the room. She tries to scream louder but her voice is hoarse, breaking when a strangled sob escapes. She jerks back hard before Alice can reach her, smacking her head hard on the headboard of my bed. She doesn't even seem to notice.

"Shhhh it's okay. I'm just here to help." Alice says soothingly.

"Evelyn get your ass downstairs." I point towards the door without looking at her, my eyes unable to leave the clusterfuck on my bed at the moment. She doesn't leave right away and it takes Alice asking her to check on a sleeping Aiden to get her out of the room.

"You need to calm down before you worsen your injuries." I say to the girl, taking a step towards her. She jerks back, once again hitting her head. Her screaming lessens but the crying turns into full blown sobs.

"Maybe you should leave Edward. Let me calm her down." Alice says quickly.

I want to tell her to fuck off, but I know the fact that I'm a strange man is probably causing more harm than good.

"Fine. Just... just be careful and let me know if anything else happens." I try reaching for the girl one more time, my stupid instincts telling me that if I could just touch her, she'd be fine. She'd see that I'm not a threat and that I just want to help her. The girl scrunches her eyes shut in response, letting out a silent cry, scooting closer to the side of the bed Alice is on.

"Edward get out!" Alice hollers.

Alice sitting on the bed and holding the girls face to look her in the eye is the last thing I see before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I left one heart-breaking scene just to stumble upon another. Evelyn is sitting on the couch, Gus in her lap, crying her little eyes out.

"Evie baby whats wrong?" I ask before sitting beside her. She just shakes her head in response, grabbing onto the fur on Gus' neck tighter and sniffing.

"Baby you don't need to be scared. Snow White will be just fine, she's just had a nightmare is all."

My baby girl just nods her head once in response but still refuses to look at me.

"Evie. Look at me please." Nothing.

"Evie." I tickle her side lightly with my pointer finger and get a small giggle in return.

"There she is." I whisper, bringing my face by her neck and pretending to munch on her. This gets me full blown laughter. She throws her head back and begs "Daddy pwease stop it! Dats my juggler!" I put her on my lap and wipe the tears from under her eyes.

"You mean your jugular." I smile. She just glares.

"Are you okay princess?" Her smile fades and is replaced by a serious look. A look I know all too well.

"I fink you owe me five whole dollars. You called me an Ass." She says matter of factly.

"Evelyn Joy!" I choke back a laugh.

"Well you did! That's meaner than normal curse word."

"You know I wasn't calling you that baby. I just, I was scared for you. I didn't want you to see that." I whisper to her before landing a fat kiss on her forehead. "But you are correct. I should pay you five whole dollars." She grins but before she can celebrate I give her the bad news. "But you owe daddy one dollar for that little potty mouth of yours." Her smile fades but she nods in acceptance.

"You a tough baggoner daddy."

"Bargainer."

Cue eye-roll.

Aiden is still fast asleep on the love-seat. I rock Evelyn in my lap, holding her close and praying to all that is holy I never have to deal with any harm coming to my baby.

After what seems like ages, Alice comes back downstairs. Her cheeks are tear-stained but she has an easy smile on her face.

"Her name is Bella. She's 19 years old and I'm 75% sure she trusts me." Alice plops down on the couch next to me, reaching over to push Evie's bangs out of her face. I hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep.

"Did she give you any other information?" I ask. _Bella__**. **_Beautiful name. I'm almost positive I'd remember it if she were from around here.

"I tried asking her if she's from Forks. Her only response was a shrug. She wouldn't answer any of my other questions about her family or what had happened." Alice seems upset about this. Understandably so. The answers would undoubtedly lead us to getting her the help that she needs.

"Is she still awake?" I ask, looking up towards the room at the top of the stairs.

"She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. I stayed to make sure she didn't wake up confused or scared."

"That was fucking nuts." Evie stirs at the sudden increase of volume in my voice and murmurs something about a dollar. Princess has me by the balls even in her sleep.

"You helped her Edward. You are helping her. I don't want you to get discouraged or do anything rash. She needs to stay here for a while. For safety reasons, you know this."

"I'm a fucking Internal Medicine doctor Alice not a shrink. I can heal her physical wounds sure but if she acts like that whenever she sees me..." I trail off not sure where I was going with that. Just because she freaks out at the site of me doesn't mean I'd take the chance of someone finding her who shouldn't. Besides, she technically only lost her shit when she realized she was naked and in my bed, not when she'd first woken up to see me. Hell, if the roles were reversed I'd flip shit too.

"Just give it some time. And make sure you talk to be me before making any serious decisions."

"Alright Ali... but if my daughter is put in danger in any way I will have to do something. I have my priorities."

"Understandable." Alice placates me with a pat on my arm. "Now, how about we get a fire going and roast some hotdogs for dinner. I'm sure Jasper will be starving when he shows up."

Shit. Jasper. I'd forgotten about him. I wonder how he's going to react to everything. He on the other hand is a shrink. Bella couldn't have found a better yard to be saved from.

****Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear ya'lls theories and what not. I don't have a set update schedule but reviews usually boost my writing speed ;)****


	3. Talking

**I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus. But now that Boot Camp is over, I can concentrate on this story! Let's pick up where we left off shall we?**

"You have to take her to a hospital!" Jasper shouts.

"That's not going to happen. We have no idea who did this to her or if they're out there looking for her now. Hell, they could be the ones that dropped her off here in the first place thinking she was dead."

"Is hell a bad word?" I hear Evie ask Alice. I don't pay attention to her response.

"She may end up that way if we don't get her to a hospital now!"

"Are you a fucking doctor? NO! I wouldn't keep her here if I thought it would kill her!"

"GUYS!" Alice pushes her way between us. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten to each other. "You need to quiet down before you wake up Bella."

I turn around, putting my hands on the back of my head and take a deep breath to calm myself. I understand Jasper's concern, but I already decided I would take her to the hospital if it came down to it. After my heart rate lowers I tell him as much.

"How will you know before it's too late?"Jasper asks in defeat.

"I'm a doctor Jasper, it's my job to know."

"I know she didn't tell Ali a lot of information. Maybe I should-"

"No way, you are not talking to her. At least not now. She fucking freaked when I was in there. You are not going to put her through that again."

"If I can find out who did this, we would know if it's safe to contact her family! Better yet, we would know who her family is AND we could get her to a hospital if she needs it!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME JASPER WE'RE NOT TAKING HER TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

"Okay! Chill Edward, damn." He throws his hands up in surrender and moves to sit by Ali and Evelyn who I had completely forgotten was in here and more than likely keeping count of my curse words. She gets up and comes to my side, pulling on my pinky finger like she usually does when she wants to get my attention.

"Do you want another hot dog daddy? I'm a good toaster."

"It's roaster baby, and I would love one. Why don't you have Aunty Ali help you while I go get some more wood for the fire." She readily agrees, running to the kitchen to gather her supplies.

After throwing on my rain coat and boots, I grab the flash light and head outside to the wood shed, slamming the door behind me. My nerves were already shot to hell and Jasper managed to piss me off on top of it. It's times like this that I wish smoking did something more for me other than make me nauseated. I hear it's a great stress reliever.

I hang the lantern on a hook inside the shed, and gather as much chopped wood as I can carry in one arm. Just as I'm finishing up, headlights flash through the window. I'm immediately on high alert, dropping everything and grabbing the small ax by the door and running outside.

I breathe a sigh of relief once I realize it's just Emmett who's already getting out of his truck and walking over to help Rosalie out.

"What the hell Emmett?!" I holler through the rain. He and Rose run over to me, Rose carrying a small duffel bag with her.

"What's with the ax Gary Ridgeway?" I toss it to the side of the shed, not having realized I was still holding it.

"Em, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Aw come on, it's kind of funny."

"What part of nicknaming your brother after the infamous green river killer is funny?" Rosalie asks, with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure you came up with it Rose." I say, pulling her in for a quick hug and then nodding at the bag hanging from her shoulder. " Have you finally had enough of this dumb-ass?" I jerk a thumb in Emmett's direction.

"Yes sir, you still got that extra room?"

"It's all yours sweet-cheeks."

"Okay okay, get your sex deprived paws away from my wife." Emmett jokes, pulling her to his side.

"Seriously, what's the bag for?"

"The condo sprung a leak, figured it'd be okay to crash with you for a while?"

I look back towards the house, remembering the unexpected circumstance upstairs in my room. "That's fine but I need to tell you guys something."

"Well can you do it inside? My nuts are about to freeze off."

"Emmett you have no couth." Rosalie sighs before stalking off towards the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose is beside herself and Emmett looks how I feel. Like he's ready to commit any crime necessary to keep this girl safe.

"I'm sorry if this brings up any bad memories for you Rose." Rosalie had been assaulted in the past and any sort of reminder usually puts her in a mood for a few days.

"Don't apologize to me, I'm glad I know. Is there anything I can do?"

"It may be beneficial to have you and Alice take care of her for the most part while she's awake. At least until she calms down and realizes we're not going to hurt her. I'll need at least one of you there when I check her vitals and give her medicine as well."

"Consider it done." She looks over to Emmett and sees the dark gaze on his face that I noticed. She crouches in front of him and runs her hands through the sides of his hair before whispering to him what I can only assume is reassurance and reminders that she's okay. I look away to give them their moment and ask Alice where the kids are.

"Evelyn managed to talk Jasper into reading her disney princess book to her and Aiden. They're all currently passed out in her room. I think I'm going to join them as it's waaaay past my bedtime." She gives me a side hug before standing up and doing the same with Em and Rose and wishing us all a good night and heading to bed.

I stand and walk towards my room before turning back around, remembering that I should bring a chaperon with me.

"Rose, I know it's late, but I need to check on the girl one more time before I get some sleep. Do you wanna..?" I gesture to the stairs not sure if she's ready to see the girl in this condition or not.

"Of course." She kisses Emmett quickly before walking in step behind me.

Before I open the door to my room, I turn to Rose and ask her again if she's okay. After her reassurance, I walk in and head to the dresser, going through my bag to find the thermometer.

Rose is standing next to the girl, tears on her cheeks and anger in her eyes.

"We can't let anything happen to her Edward. I'll kill Jasper if he tries to take her to a hospital before we know if it's safe or not."

I run the thermometer over the girl's forehead, the beep letting me know the fever isn't completely gone, but still hasn't worsened. I breathe a sigh of relief before responding to her.

"I don't know about kill, but definitely some sort of physical harm."

We both watch the girl, her deep shallow breaths and sparse whimpers finally becoming too much for Rose to handle before she exits the room. I tuck the blankets around the girl tightly before following.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A hollow thud startles me awake. Knowing what the noise must have come from I run upstairs to my room. The girl, Bella, is on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her top half and her hands holding her left ankle. As soon as she notices me she slides backward until her back hits the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you're okay. I'm a doctor. I just want to help." Her eye's are wide but cloudy. She looks so dazed and scared it breaks my heart.

"Where-" Her voice is hoarse, barely more than a whisper. She tries to clear her throat before asking again. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house in Forks. I found you outside in the woods. Can you tell me how you got there?"

"Forks?" Is all she says, seeming to study the word before looking back at me.

"Where is Forks?"

"It's a small town here in Washington. Are you from Washington? Maybe a bigger town or city? Like Seattle?" She looks back down at her hands and shakes her head slowly.

"No? No what? No you're not from Washington or no you're not from Seattle?" She starts shaking her head more emphatically as I push her for answers.

Before I can ask another question she covers her ears and starts screaming "NO" at the top of her lungs. I'm at her side in an instant and unfortunately the first thing my asshole dad instincts have me doing is covering her mouth so she wont wake up Evelyn. Her eyes widen as she claws at my hand intending to pry it from her face. My hand is already off of her though and I'm apologizing profusely while asking her to please be quiet to no avail.

Alice and Jasper barge in, Jasper pulling me away from her while Alice runs to her side, trying to calm her down. Bella isn't having it though and shoves Alice away.

"Don't touch me!" She yells.

"Bella it's just me, Ali. Remember? I just want to help you."

"I don't know you! I don't know any of you. Please let me go! Please!" Bella breaks down in tears again, pulling her blanket tightly around her shoulders and burying her face in it. She's crying softly at this point and I realize Jasper is still holding my arms behind my back. I jerk free before turning to face him.

"Get the fuck off of me man, what's your problem?"

"You were scaring the shit out of that girl! I was trying to help." 

"I was getting it under control! You'll keep your fucking hands off of me from now on. Do you understand?"

"You call that under control?" He points a finger at the broken girl huddled in a ball. "I'd hate to see how you'd handle your own daughter if she were ever in this-" My elbow in his throat cuts him off, shoving him against the wall.

"If you ever mention my daughter being remotely in a situation like this again and I will kick your ass. Are we clear?" I seethe.

"Edward!" Alice cries, running to my side she tries to pry my arm from Jasper. I let her, backing away from both of them and turning back to the girl while Jasper tries to catch his breath. She's not crying anymore, but staring up at us with wide eyes. I can only imaging what kind of monster she's comparing me to at this moment.

"Damn it!" I yell before storming out the room. I stomp down the hall to my office and slam the door shut, falling into my chair and laying my head back. I rub my eyes hard, trying to erase the memory of the last ten minutes from my brain. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm a doctor for crying out loud. We're taught to keep cool under pressure and to keep our emotions at bay. Everything that's happening is just too close to home. Literally. What's worse is that I may have just screwed up any chance that girl could have had in letting me help her and for some reason that hurts more than the fact that I just choked my brother-in-law.

The door creaking open pulls me out of my pity party and I look up to see a rumpled Evie in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Did Snow White have a nightmare daddy?" She whispers before padding over to me and crawling in my lap.

I hold her tightly to me, pushing her curls from her eyes and kissing her forehead. "I think so baby."

"Maybe you should sing to her wike you do wif me when I have a nightmare."

"Oh yeah? What song do you think she would like?"

"Hmmm." Evie taps her little chin before answering. "I fink she would wike the sunshine song."

"That is a good one. Maybe I'll try that next time."

"Maybe you can pwactice right now?" She looks at me with those puppy-dog eyes that she knows I can't deny.

"Will you sing it with me?" She sighs heavily in response. "I guess daddy."

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three."

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."_

Evelyn is fast asleep before the song is over, which is what usually happens when I sing to her. I stand up, trying not to wake her and walk to her room and lay her down on the bed, tucking her in tightly. After kissing her goodnight one last time, I walk over to the playpen to make sure Aiden is doing okay and that nothing is near his face that can affect his breathing. After deeming him safe, I stand up straight and stretch my arms towards the ceiling. What feels like every vertebrae in my back pops and realigns. I fleetingly think about taking up yoga or some shit when Evelyn breaks the silence.

"Are you gonna check on Snow White?"

"In a little bit." Is what I say to her. If she lets me is what I think to myself.

"Okay. Just member, if you wanna wake her up, you hafta kiss her." Evie says seriously before falling back asleep.

I silently chuckle at the innocent mind of my girl and the fairy tale world she thinks we all live in. I dread the day when she finds out the truth. That the world we live in is filled with more pain than love and more sorrow than happiness.

Deciding to go talk to Jasper and apologize for my actions, not my threat, I head back down the hall to the stairs. Before passing my door, I peek inside and see that the girl is sound asleep once more. Realizing I didn't get a chance to check all of her vitals, I tip toe in to finish with her.

Her pulse is strong which is good and her skin is still warm to the touch which I'm happy with. If it was cold or clammy we'd have a worse problem on our hands. Leaving the room I head down the stairs to see Ali by herself on the couch, trying to light another candle as the one next to it is nearly out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." She says curtly.

"Well Jasper isn't here and I'm not going to chase his emotional ass around my house to make sure his feelings aren't hurt."

"Edward is that really necessary?" Ali says exasperated. "I don't understand why you two can't get along."

"Maybe because he's jealous that I'm a real doctor."

"He has a PHD too! I'm sick and tired of that argument!"

"Okay okay!" I laugh. "I'm just kidding. I know he helps people too." Ali lets a small smile slip before punching my shoulder when I sit next to her.

"Will you please just apologize when you see him next? He didn't grow up with siblings and he's not use to physical altercations being the way he settles arguments like you and Em do."

"Fine. I'll apologize."

"Thank you."

"So what happened after I left?"

"Well after the... incident between you and Jasper, Bella stopped crying. I'm not sure why. I told Jasper to go get her some water and used that time to talk to her."

"And what'd she say?"

"She didn't remember me Edward. Everything we had talked about from earlier, which wasn't much, she couldn't recall. Do you think she has amnesia or something?"

"I guess it's possible. It could also be a number of other things. A concussion even. Fuck, I forgot to check her pupils. What the hell is wrong with me? I could have missed something big."

"You don't think you could still be?" she asks gently.

"We'd know by now because she'd either be dead or a vegetable." Alice flinches at my words.

"Well luckily she's neither of those things."

"Yeah. Luckily." I yawn loudly and Alice giggles before excusing herself to go sleep in the spare room upstairs with Jasper.

"I want to be close to your room just in case. It may be best if I'm the one going in there first while she's awake."

"Yeah that's probably best. Thanks for your help Ali." "Good night little bro." She winks at me before heading up the stairs.

Finally I lay back on the couch, grabbing the throw blanket or whatever the hell Alice calls it from the back of the cushions and cover up. The memory of broken brown-eyes and bruised flesh haunting me into my sleep.

**Poor Edward! All he wants to do is help and he just can't seem to get it right! Please let me know your thoughts and theories! **

**-Bre :)**


End file.
